


The Kids Are Alright pt. 2

by Katcher



Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titling things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright pt. 2

Addison was stood near the nurses’ station a few days later. There were interns and residents crowded around the desk being that the new wave of interns had just come in. The red head hung around to listen to the conversations that were happening.

“Okay, everybody. Kill the noise!” Was exclaimed from the middle of the crowd of interns and they parted to reveal Edwards. Addison giggled softly as she watched the encounter, “Because there are so many of you, some of you will be put with attendings rather than residents,” She let the excitement die down for a moment, “That’s not a good thing, idiots,” Addison laughed quietly again at the flustered resident as she called names out.

After listing the names of people who were with residents and watching them scatter, she moved on to the list of interns who would be with attendings, “You three are with Montgomery,” Addison looked up from her charts to see Stephanie smirk deviously, “She’s in PEDS right now. Go find her,” Addison watched as the interns made their way past her and looked back to Edwards.

“That was cruel,” Was laughed out as she stepped over to Edwards and the group that was left.

“I know,” Was said quickly as she looked back down at her list with a smile on her face. She listed off the few that were with Karev and those that would be with Torres, “And you three are with Grey,” She glanced up at them, “You know what. She’s in a surgery removing a tumor right now. Go to the gallery and introduce yourselves over the intercom. And if she looks like she’s glaring, you’re doing a good job,” She watched them walk away before looking up at Addison who was trying to hold a laugh in.

They both burst into laughter a moment later, “That was so wrong. She’s going to kill them and you know it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was getting ready to scrub in and was tying her scrub cap on when Meredith stormed out of the scrub room while pulling Derek’s scrub cap off of her head, “Where are you going?” Was asked playfully and the blonde finally noticed that she was there.

“Edwards is a dead woman,” Addison laughed in response but quickly stopped when Meredith didn’t let up on her glare, “Do you know what she did?”

“Uh huh. I was there. I told her you were going to kill them,” Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket before rolling her eyes at the message and putting it back, “If it makes you feel any better, I was standing there when she assigned my interns and she told them all to head to PEDS to find me. They’ve been looking all day and none of them think it was me because I was there,” She watched a small grin start on Meredith’s face.

“So your interns are running wild?”

“Yep,” She nodded in confirmation, “And Stephanie’s hiding out in Amelia’s office.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was stood in the pit later watching in amusement as her three interns scurried around still trying to find her. She was propped up on her elbow with her chin in her hand when Amelia stepped up next to her.

“Why do you look so amused?” Addison glanced at her before gesturing to the three doctors in the middle of the ER.

“You see those three there?” Amelia nodded in response, “Those are my interns that Edwards assigned this morning. Only, when she assigned them I was standing there and she told them I was in the PEDS floor so they’ve been looking for me all day and all of them have completely looked me over because I watched them walk past me this morning.”

“You’re terrible,” Addison giggled and nodded before they turned their attention back to the interns, “You’d think they’d ask someone.”

“Oh, they did. They asked Alex and he looked at me… Because I was in the same room,” Here Addison rolled her eyes, “And then told them that I was taking my lunch break and they would probably find me in the cafeteria. So, they’re still looking and still are convinced I’m not Montgomery.”

They watched in amusement as Kepner bumped into one of them before angrily asking what they were doing just standing around in the middle of the ER. The younger red head breathed in deeply when they told her who their attending was and just dropped her head back with a sigh.

“Addison, would you kindly move your interns out of the middle of my ER?” Was half yelled out in a playful manner without even looking towards the woman before she walked off.

“I guess that’s my cue,” Was mumbled out and the red head pushed off of the counter and walked over to her interns, “You three are really bright, you know?”

“You’re Montgomery?”

“The one and only,” She rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow her as she left the pit.

“But we asked… Umm, Dr. Karev?” Addison laughed.

“Yeah, you did. You’ll learn not to ask him anything. Especially not when you’re asking for me and I’m standing in the room right behind you intubating a baby,” She looked down at her phone as she hit the elevator button and she and her interns stepped in when it finally arrived.

The elevator stopped the next floor up and Addison saw Meredith stood there looking annoyed while her interns chatted on behind her, “Dr. Grey,” The blonde shot her a look as she stepped into the elevator and her interns stepped in with her.

“I see you finally rounded yours up. They’ve been stumbling everywhere,” Meredith shot a look over her shoulders at the three and Addison nodded.

“Yes, they’re not the greatest at deducing who their attending is.. Or just using google because I literally have a wikipage,” Addison rolled her eyes as Meredith bit her lip to keep from laughing, “At least mine didn’t interrupt the removal of a tumor by telling me about them through the intercom in the gallery,” Was said cheekily as they exited the elevator and their interns trailed along behind them. Addison picked up her charts and started handing them out, “Do not touch any babies. If you need to touch a baby, you find me or Dr. Karev. Children are fair game I suppose. Run these post ops and finish the charts.”

She then watched as her interns scattered off in various directions and sighed, “And not one of them knows which way the PEDS unit is.. Great,” Meredith giggled and handed out her instructions as well before looking up at the red head. She glanced around before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest on call room. 

The blonde locked the door behind them before looping her arms around Addison’s neck and pulling her down into a crushing kiss. The red head smiled down at her when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

“Hey,” Was whispered out playfully and Meredith scrunched her nose up in response.

“That’s the best you could come up with?” Addison just nodded and Meredith giggled, “Hi,” She gently brought Addison back down to her lips again and felt the woman’s arms loop around her waist and pull her closer. Meredith groaned as her phone rang and pulled back, “Dammit, Lizzie!”

“Shepherd?” The blonde just nodded and responded to a text before putting her phone back in her pocket. The red head just raised her eyebrows in question.

“Amelia is going to New York to see her mother and Lizzie wants me to put my children on a plane with her so they can spend the week with their cousins and I just don’t know about all of that,” She shook her head, “Tell me they’ll be fine.”

“Meredith, they’ll be fine. But they’re your children and you get the final say,” The blonde groaned and scrunched her face up.

“Damn. I guess I’ll have to call her back. Zola’s been asking to go anyway.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith’s shift was over a few days later. She’d given in and Amelia had left for New York that morning with Bailey and Zola. She was stopped on her way down stairs by someone calling her name.

“Dr. Grey!” She turned and found the nurse hanging out of the door of the daycare, “Do you know where Dr. Montgomery is?” Meredith made her way towards her.

“She’s in a surgery. It’ll probably be a while. What’s up?” The nurse glanced back over her shoulder.

“Her son’s sick.”

“I’ll take him. I’m off now,” The nurse looked unsure.

“I can’t allow you to do that without consent from Dr. Montgomery,” Meredith rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out, “I already tried that,” Meredith held a hand up to cut her off.

“Jo, let me talk to Addison for a minute please?” She waited for a moment, “Hey, Henry’s sick,” She shook her head, “No, Addie, stay where you are I’ll take him… Yes I’m sure.. I just need you to consent to the nurse,” She held the phone out and the woman nodded after speaking with Addison and handed Meredith her phone back. 

The blonde stepped into the daycare, spotted Henry curled up on his side, and made her way to him. As she lifted him, he whimpered and curled around her. She caught the nurse’s eye on her way out, “Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison made her way to Meredith’s quickly after her surgery. She entered the front door and made her way towards the living room. The red head found the two of them on the couch. Meredith was sat with her back against the armrest and had a case file held out in one arm. Henry was secured in her lap sound asleep with his head resting on her chest and one hand tangled in her hair.

The blonde looked up when Addison stepped into the room and sat her folder down on the coffee table, “I gave him children’s ibuprofen and he was out within a few minutes.”

“I guess I should have warned you that he’s a sick snuggler,” She said as she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

“No, it’s okay. My kids don’t want to be touched when they’re sick and I can’t stand it,” Addison nodded and took a seat on the edge of the couch next to them, “Surgery go okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” She nodded and looked up at Meredith, “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Addie,” The red head nodded after a moment and felt Meredith find her hand and squeeze gently.

“I should probably take him home. He’s kind of picky when he’s sick,” Meredith nodded after a moment and Addison stood to pick Henry up. The boy clung more tightly to Meredith and the red head sighed, “Henry, baby, come on.”

“No,” Was whined out and he borrowed into Meredith as soon as Addison pulled her hands back and she sighed.

“He’s fine. You can stay here,” Meredith nodded up at her as she spoke and Addison finally nodded and sat back down, “So, it looks like a routine cold or maybe a small virus, but he’s really hot,” She said quietly in case Henry was still listening, “And it’s probably time for more ibuprofen though after that, I’m not too sure he’s going to want to move enough to take it.”

“Now that, I can do.”

oooOOooOOooo

By the time Henry was willing to let go of Meredith, it was late and Addison accepted the blonde’s offer for them to just stay the night. She put him down in the bed in the guest room and thanked Meredith when she handed her some clothes to sleep in.

Addison stepped into the bathroom to shower quickly and left the door open slightly so she could hear Henry. When she stepped back into the room, Meredith was laid on top of the blankets with Henry curled into her side, both of them sound asleep. Addison just grinned and crawled into the bed on Henry’s other side before settling down.

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them woke slowly the next morning. Meredith brought her hand up to rub at her face before opening her eyes and seeing Addison laid next to her. She glanced down and saw the red head at her arm thrown over her and Meredith had her legs tangled with the other woman’s as well.

Addison blinked her eyes open a moment later and had about the same reaction that Meredith did. The blonde spoke up after a moment, “I’m pretty sure there was a child between us,” Was said as she pulled away and got up. Addison followed her and they found Henry rolled up in a blanket like a burrito on the couch while some cartoon played on the TV. She heard Addison breathe out a sigh of relief and the red head rounded the couch.

“How long have you been up?” The boy looked up at her and shrugged.

“I dunno, two Rescue Pups,” Meredith laughed from behind him at his way of telling time and saw Addison holding her own in.

“Well, okay then. Do you feel better, buddy?” She asked as she ran the back of her hand over his forehead.

“Uh huh,” Was mumbled softly and she nodded and stood back up.

“Then we should probably get going. I have to go to work,” He nodded after a moment and slipped down from the couch. Meredith took in his adorable little face and met Addison’s eyes with a pout, “What?”

The blonde bent and scooped him up as he walked past her and he squealed out a laugh as she did so, “Leave him here? I’m off today,” She watched Addison fumble for a moment before she sighed.

“Meredith, you don’t have to,” The blonde shook her head and walked into the kitchen with Henry on her hip.

“I am!”

oooOOooOOooo

After Addison had repeatedly asked Meredith if she was sure and then had finally left, the blonde looked at the boy who she had sat down on her counter and grinned at him.

“Do you like pancakes?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Meredith smiled. She had to hand it to Addison, the boy was completely adorable and always well behaved.

“Well, I can’t cook to save my life but we can go out to get pancakes if you want?” He nodded and she sat him down to his feet. Addison had brought in the small bag that she kept in the car for Henry and Meredith pulled his clothes out of it and smiled when he insisted that he could get dressed on his own.

He came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later and stood in front of her before handing her his hair brush. She giggled and squatted to brush his hair for him, “There. Ready?” He nodded and she led him out to her car.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith led Henry into the restaurant. He had a grip on her fingers and she grinned down at the boy. He climbed up into the booth they were led to as she sat down across from him and politely asked for apple juice when the waitress asked for their drink orders.

“Hey, Henry?” He looked at her from his coloring mat and she grinned. He really was adorable, “I think I need to give you a nickname. Would that be okay with you?”

“Okay,” He nodded in acceptance and Meredith ordered for them when the waitress came back.

“I think I like Monkey. Cause you’re pretty stinkin’ cute and your eyes are so big. What do you think?” The boy just giggled and nodded in response. He picked up a crayon and held it out to her before leaning forward on his knees so he could slide the paper towards her.

oooOOooOOooo

When Addison knocked later, Henry opened the door and she heard Meredith running up behind him before she had him in the air and over her shoulder while he laughed. She looked up at the red head and smiled at her.

“I told you best two out of three. You can’t just win a game of twister and not let me at least try to earn my reputation back,” Was said as she bounced him lightly. She shut the door as Addison stepped inside, “Plus you cheated.”

“I did not! You cheated,” Was said from his place where he dangled over her shoulder.

“I don’t think so. It was totally fair.”

“You tickled me!” Was laughed out as she bounced him again. She finally took pity on the boy and sat him down

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had left with Henry hours ago. The blonde was now propped up in her bed with research open around her as she read. She picked her phone up when it rang and saw Addison’s contact pop up.

“Hello?”

“I am so sorry but he will not stop asking for you and I was wondering if I put him on the phone if you would say good night?”

“Absolutely, Addie,” She waited for the phone to be transferred.

“Hello?” Was said somewhat tearfully and Meredith felt her heart break.

“Hey, monkey. Are you ready for bed?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Was said and he sounded less upset now.

“You wanna tell me why you’re upset?” She almost didn’t catch the next words they were whispered so quietly.

“You’re not here,” She felt tears well up in her eyes and sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry. If I tell you good night from here do you think you can sleep?” She received a yes and grinned, “Okay. Goodnight, monkey.”

“Night,” Was mumbled out sleepily and she heard the phone be picked up again.

“Thank you so much,” Was said gratefully.

“It’s not a problem, Addie,” She bit her lip as she thought about her next question, “Can we talk?” Addison was quiet for a minute.

“Sure. I need to change and wash my face off. Can I video call in a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” They hung up and Meredith could feel her nerves eating at her. They had yet to actually discuss this thing between them and she knew that they needed to talk it over. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm herself and answered the video call on her iPad when it came in.

Addison had climbed into her own bed and was propped up similarly to Meredith against her headboard, “Hey,” She said cautiously and Meredith sighed.

“So I’m not the only one completely freaked out about this conversation then?” Addison nodded quickly and smiled in relief, “I’m sorry. I just-” She trailed off not sure how to end her sentence and Addison nodded again.

“I know,” They stared at each other for a few minutes before the red head sighed, “I know that I love you and I know that I love your children and you love mine. I know that I can count on you and I know that I would love to be with you but if you’re not ready for that then I completely understand. I’m here for whatever it is that you need.”

Meredith stared at her for a moment before grinning softly, “First of all, I love you too,” She watched Addison smile back at her, “And I do love your kid. How could I not?” She giggled lightly, “And I know I can count on you for anything. And I would love to be with you too. I want to be with you so badly,” Was whispered softly and Addison leaned forward towards the screen.

“You really mean that?” Meredith nodded.

“I really mean that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Henry opened the door to his mother’s bedroom quietly and rounded the bed to pull his little body up onto it. He furrowed his little eyebrows when he saw Addison’s iPad propped up facing her and turned it around to see Meredith just waking up. He grinned sneakily and picked the device up before leaving the room and heading to the living room.

“Hi,” Meredith jumped at the sound and looked towards the other side of her bed. She smiled softly when she saw Henry.

“Hey, monkey. Where’s your mommy?”

“She’s still sleeping. Why are you facetiming while you’re sleeping? That’s silly,” Meredith giggled at him.

“That is silly. We fell asleep while they were still on I guess,” He seemed to accept that answer and Meredith sat up and rubbed at her face, “Hey, monkey. I have an idea.”

“What is it?” He asked eagerly and Meredith smiled at him.

“Why don’t I come over there with food and help you take your mommy breakfast in bed?”

“Yeah, that’s great!”

oooOOooOOooo

Henry had let Meredith in and she carried the food behind him while he made his way into Addison’s room. She watched as he climbed up onto the bed and then just flopped down across her as she slept. The blonde held in a giggle as she watched on.

“Henry,” Was whined out playfully.

“Mommy,” Was said back in exactly the same way, “We got breakfast,” Addison finally opened her eyes.

“We?” He pointed and she sat up to see Meredith stood in her doorway. The blonde shrugged and walked towards her cautiously. She placed the tray across the woman’s lap and smiled unsurely at her. Addison stared at her for a moment before smiling widely and grabbing her hand to pull her to sit down as well, “Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

After spending the day with the two Montgomerys, Meredith was sat snuggled against her favorite red head on the couch in the living room. She had slowly and tentatively scooted closer to the woman over the course of an hour while they watched TV together after Henry had gone to bed. If Addison had noticed, she hadn’t commented and had just wrapped an arm around Meredith’s shoulders when the blonde had leaned into her side.

“Where did monkey come from?” Was asked suddenly and Meredith looked up into questioning blue eyes before laughing softly at her.

“I have nicknames for all my kids,” Was said offhandedly and Addison bit her lip at the way the woman had worded it and wondered if she’d noticed.

“Like?”

“Like Bailey is B or bear sometimes and Zola was my little lion but she won’t let me use it anymore,” She said the last part quietly and Addison looked at her but didn’t pry. Meredith sighed softly, “She associates it with Derek.”

The red head nodded and gently trailed her fingers through Meredith’s hair. The blonde turned her head and pressed her face against Addison’s neck, “But why monkey?”

“Because he’s so stinkin’ cute,” Addison giggled at that, “And holy crap have you seen his eyes? They’re adorable.”

“Yes, Meredith. I’ve seen his eyes,” Was said playfully and the blonde nuzzled her face against Addison where she was still pressed to her neck, “Yours should be home tomorrow right?”

“Mmhmmm,” She nodded against her, “I should probably head home. I’m picking them all up from the airport tomorrow,” She pulled back from Addison and looked at her for a moment before leaning forward to connect their lips gently, “I’ll see you later, Addie.”

“See you later, Mer.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was closing up on a surgery on Tuesday when her phone rang. She asked an intern to put it on speaker for her, “Hello?”

“Mommy!” Addison furrowed her eyebrows.

“Bailey?” She asked and earned a few strange looks when she said what they all assumed was the wrong name.

“Mama, wake up,” She stopped what she was doing and turned towards the phone. The call had come in from Meredith’s number.

“Bailey, sweetheart, what’s going on?”

“Mama won’t wake up and she hit her head,” Addison felt her heart stop and handed what she was doing off to the nearest resident with instructions to close. She grabbed her phone from the intern and held it to her ear now.

“Bailey, I need you to tell me what happened okay?” She asked as she left the OR, “She spotted Hunt as she ran into the ER a moment later, “I need an ambulance at Meredith’s,” He looked up and saw her panicked look and nodded before ordering one to the address. Addison made her way to her car and drove as she spoke to Bailey and tried to keep him calm.

“She was walking and she kind of stumbled and then she fell down and she hit her head on the table and now she won’t wake up. Mommy, please help me,” Was whimpered out and Addison felt her heart clench. She kept him on the line and pulled up just as the ambulance did as well. Addison made her way to the door.

“Bailey, I’m at the front door will you come let me in please, baby?” The door opened a moment later and he threw himself against Addison. The red head picked him up and hugged him tightly as she made her way through the house. The EMTs followed her in and they found Meredith on the floor of the kitchen. She watched on as they checked her vitals and then lifted her onto a stretcher and took her out of the house.

Bailey was crying against her and she gently pulled him back to look at him, “Hey, she’s going to be okay, Bailey. She’s going to be just fine, sweetheart.”

“You promise?” Addison watched his bottom lip wobble and wiped the tears away that had fallen down his cheeks.

“I promise, Bailey.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had placed Bailey in Henry’s car seat and driven back to the hospital. She pulled up Meredith’s charts on her tablet as she held Bailey on her hip and walked through the hospital towards the ER.

“I’m fine. Where’s my kid?” She sighed as she heard the woman complaining before she even got to the ER and pulled back the curtain for the bed Meredith was in and saw her look up and sigh in relief, “Bailey,” Was said and the boy pulled his face from Addison’s shoulder and wiggled until the red head placed him down on the bed. He crawled towards his mother and snuggled in tightly against her, “I’m so sorry, B. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Are you okay, mama?” Was asked quietly and Meredith nodded.

“I’m fine, buddy. I’m great,” He pulled back and looked at her and she nodded at him, “I promise, little man.”

“Okay,” He said and hugged her again. Meredith looked up over his head towards Addison and shot her a thankful look.

“Do you think you can hang out in daycare and I’ll come get you when it’s time to go home?” He nodded after a moment and April stepped forward and offered to escort him. Meredith thanked her and she walked off with Bailey holding onto her hand.

“What the hell happened?” It was just the two of them now and Addison stepped forward and examined the stitches on Meredith’s forehead.

“My blood pressure bottomed out. I donated blood yesterday and then I didn’t eat today which wasn’t the best idea apparently. I just didn’t feel great and didn’t want to eat.. I’m a doctor I should have known better. Yeah, yeah,” Addison glared at her but then softened and reached for her hand, “I didn’t mean to scare you either.”

“I know,” She nodded, “Bailey though, that kid’s a trooper. He was calm until I got there with the paramedics.”

“Wait, he called you?”

“Uh huh,” Addison nodded, “I got quite a few strange looks when I answered to ‘mommy’ from a child who wasn’t Henry calling me,” Meredith grimaced and Addison shook her head, “It’s okay.”

Addison looked up when the curtain was pulled open again and Amelia stepped forward, “They called you too?” Meredith whined out, “I barely hit my head. I do not need a neuro exam.”

“Will ya let me do my thing? Jeez,” She stepped over to Meredith and asked her a series of questions and asked her to follow her finger and light as well, “I’d say that we’re good. I’d feel better if you’d let me do a head CT though.”

“No,” Amelia raised her eyebrows, “I know the signs okay? I’ll call you if I exhibit any of them,” Amelia finally nodded in acceptance, “Can I go now? I need to pick Zola up from pre-school in half an hour.”

“I’ll get Hunt and ask him for you,” Meredith nodded her thanks and watched Amelia leave before glancing back to Addison.

“Thank you.”

“There’s really nothing to thank me for.”

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up from the board game she’d been playing with Henry when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and held it to her ear while watching her son plan his next move, “Hello?” Was asked as she made her move purposely setting him up to win the game.

“Hey, Ads. Are you off today?” Addison smiled as Henry won the game and grinned up at her.

“Yeah, Mer, what’s up?” She watched Henry’s face light up at the mention of the other woman’s name.

“Zola is at a birthday tea party thing and I promised Bailey laser tag. Would you two like to come along?”

“Hmm, I dunno. I’ll have to ask him,” Was said playfully and the boy in front of her looked at her in question, “Do you want to go play laser tag with Bailey and Meredith?” His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, “I think that’s a yes,” He nodded again, “We’ll meet you there, Meredith.”

“See you there, baby,” Was said as she hung up and Addison stared at the phone for a minute wondering if Meredith had realized that she’d dropped a term of endearment towards her.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison parked as Meredith was pulling Bailey out of the back seat. Henry was beyond excited and had jabbered about it the entire drive. Addison had just smiled and listened attentively to her son. She pulled him from his car seat and sat him to his feet before making her way over to Meredith who had Bailey hung off of her back.

“You ready, monkey?” Henry nodded and Meredith sat Bailey down. The boys walked ahead of them talking about something or another and Meredith hung back. Addison fought off a grin when she felt the blonde gently grab her hand and lace their fingers together as they made their way to the entrance.

The four of them stepped up and Meredith set up their game. Bailey decided he’d be on Addison’s team and Meredith had paired up with Henry. They received their vests and guns after a quick rundown on how the game worked and had two minutes to get into the arena and hide before the game started.

Addison scooped Bailey up and ran in the opposite direction of the other two before finding a suitable hiding place, “You ready, Bailey?”

“Oh yeah. They’re going down,” Addison giggled and nodded. After a few more moments, the buzzer signaling the start of the game sounded and Bailey ran off in a crouched position away from her. She laughed as she watched him go and peeked out from her hiding place before darting to the next makeshift fort.

About twenty minutes into the game, both Henry and Bailey had been tagged out and were entertaining themselves in the arcade attached to the arena while their mothers took the game a little too seriously.

Meredith was sat crouched behind a large plastic rock and could hear footsteps approaching from the other side. She breathed in deeply before daring to look out. As she did, she caught sight of Addison ducking behind the nearest fake tree and grinned to herself. 

The blonde ran for the next piece of protective covering and was crouched down, “Looking for someone?” Was asked from behind her.

“Damn,” Was said quietly and the blonde stood slowly and turned to face her. Addison had her laser gun pointed to her playfully and Meredith raised her hands in surrender, “Okay, I admit you’re pretty good at this.”

“Much better than both of our children anyway,” Meredith giggled in response. Both boys had been tagged out not even five minutes into the game. Addison stepped closer to Meredith and lowered her gun slightly, “You know, it’s pretty dark in here and we’re alone for once.”

Meredith grinned up at her and Addison bent and brought their lips together softly. The blonde leaned into her and felt Addison’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer as they kissed. Meredith groaned as her vest buzzed and lit up and pulled back to see Addison trying not to smile at her, “You’re sneaky.”

“You liked it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith and Addison were now sat together near a few other parents. The arcade had opened a large game for the kids and both Henry and Bailey were somewhere in the arena running around shooting at other children.

“So, where exactly is Zola?”

“She’s at a tea party. Meaning she got up, insisted on trying on all of my jewelry, got me to do her makeup and hair, and put on the biggest pink party dress she owns,” Addison laughed in response and felt Meredith’s hand gently rest against her own. She let her pinky entwine with the blonde’s as she looked at her.

They shifted away from each other as they heard laughter and looked up to see Bailey and Henry walking towards them while they giggled about something that had happened in the game, “You guys finished?”

“Yeah, we’re kinda bad at this,” Was said by the little blonde and Henry nodded in agreement. Addison laughed and heard Meredith stifle her giggle beside her.

“Okay, troopers. What do you say we get some pizza then? We’re all pretty good at that.”

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had people over a few nights later and realized after dinner that she hadn’t seen Addison in a while. She made her way upstairs expecting to find her in the room with the boys checking on Henry and frowned when she opened the door and didn’t see her. She checked on them herself before leaving the room and closing the door.

She noticed that Zola’s bright pink door was partially open and stepped towards her daughter’s room. She pushed the door open quietly and smiled at the sight before her. Addison was laid asleep in the girl’s bed with her feet hanging off of the end being that she was taller than it. Zola was dressed very cutely in her Cinderella dress and was sound asleep against the red head. Meredith just grinned and closed the door as she left the room and made her way back downstairs.

After everyone had gone and Meredith had picked up the mess that had been left over, she made her way back upstairs. She looked in on the boys once more before opening Zola’s door and stepping quietly over to Addison’s side of the little bed. She ran her hand over soft hair and watched Addison slowly wake up and instinctively check to make sure Zola was okay.

“Hey, you okay?” Was whispered out and Addison nodded as she turned to face the woman.

“Sorry, I came up here to check on them and I got roped into princess makeovers,” Meredith breathed out a laugh and nodded.

“Well, I think my daughter has had enough Addison snuggles and she really needs to share,” Was said quietly and slightly unsurely. The red head grinned at her and gently extricated herself from Zola’s bed before quietly following Meredith out into the hallway. The blonde watched as she immediately checked on the boys as well before closing the door back and taking Meredith’s outstretched hand.

They forewent pajamas and cuddled up together in the middle of the bed. Addison leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Meredith’s forehead and felt the woman shift closer to her slightly, “I love you, Addison,” Was said earnestly as green eyes bored into blue. Addison shifted closer as well and pressed her lips against Meredith’s.

“I love you, Meredith.”

oooOOooOOooo

When morning rolled around, Meredith opened her eyes to see Addison already awake and grinning. She smiled too at the position they’d ended up in. It had stormed during the night and all three children had one by one made their way towards their bed. Henry was snuggled between them, Bailey was laid cuddled up against Addison’s back, and Zola was practically laying on top of Meredith.

She surveyed the members of her bed before looking back up at Addison and whispering, “Would you change any of it?”

Addison looked around her too and smiled before meeting Meredith’s eyes, “Not a thing.”


End file.
